The Girl of His Dreams
by Jimli
Summary: Vergil's dreams are driving him to distraction, showing him a happy life with a woman his waking mind doesn't know. Out of other viable options, he decides to see if his twin can help, provided he can speak to him before being shot. To his shock, he actually meets his mysterious dream girl, encountering her at Devil May Cry. What should he do when his problem becomes worse? OC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__A story somewhat different from a lot of my others, but hopefully still enjoyable. I warn you now, it is very citrusy: lime and lemon run rampant. It's practically Sprite or 7Up, except maybe not as sugary. The cursing is at a mininum, as is the violence. It is complete, four chapters of approximately the same length, and will be posted fairly quickly._

_I welcome your thoughts (reviews), questions (reviews), comments (reviews), or reviews (reviews). ;P_

_Jimli :)_

**Disclaimer:** _To anyone truly associated with the franchise: You really going to push the issue? I've no money, no status, no lawyer, and no way to make anything here. Total waste of your time and effort. However, I'm willing to negotiate over any of my ideas, as I find that the fandom is hard-up for games. ;P_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He'd been plagued with dreams of late. Dreams so real in their feel, vivid visions in his sleeping mind.

_He was asleep in bed and woke when she made a small movement. He snuggled closer to her, caressing her swollen belly. She murmured something, negating the idea that had not yet formed in his brain. He nuzzled her neck and throat, teasing her more than anything else._

_"I'm sleepy," she mumbled, but she was smiling under her still closed eyes. _

_He slithered on top of her, kissing and caressing despite her playful protests. She tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing and nibbling at his neck in all the right places. The intense pleasure of their lovemaking-_

-woke him up. He was panting, holding himself. He looked at his hand as though it had betrayed him, then sighed and finished what he'd been doing. He looked at the ensuing mess distastefully; not so much because of the action itself, or its necessity. He was much more disgusted because it had not been as satisfying as the dream. He rose from his lonely bed, walked into his bathroom and showered. As the hot water cascaded down his body, he closed his eyes, remembering another of these recent dreams.

_He was getting ready to walk out his door, then felt as though he were forgetting something. He frowned, bowing his head in thought. As he did, he saw that he had neither his favorite turquoise blue silk coat, nor his belovéd Yamato. _

_He wandered back into his room, and saw a figure standing there, dressed in his coat, holding his katana. The imposter turned slowly, one of his own dramatic mannerisms, if he were honest, and he caught sight of the familiar face. Not the face that he and his twin shared: it was her._

_A smile ghosted his lips, despite himself. He approached her with a sexual swagger of his hips. Her eyes flitted towards his lower body briefly, but she maintained a stiff, cold expression that was no doubt her imitation of him. He stood in front of her and she shifted her hand to Yamato's hilt, before abruptly reaching for the edge of the coat instead, opening it to reveal her naked body._

_A spike of lust coursed through him, the devilish voice in his mind demanding he take her __**now**__. He didn't get the chance as she threw her arms around his neck, engaged him in a passionate, somewhat clumsy kiss, and jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her mouth worked down to his throat. He somehow managed to undo his fly enough to release himself and thrust inside her warm, wet, willing body. A low moan issued from his throat-_

His eyes snapped open in the shower. He shook his thoughts away, finished his shower and went back to his room. It was early, but he decided to dress and head out to start his day anyway.

Hours later, he was almost glad he had started so early. The book he'd set out to 'acquire' had proved more difficult than he'd thought. He grimaced as he stripped off his clothes and flopped onto his bed.

_"Poor Vergil. Let me look at those." _

_He nearly pushed her exploring hands away, but sighed instead. She gently prodded at the bruises and still-healing cuts, then started a gentle massage, working the muscles harder as she progressed. He relaxed under her ministrations, closing his eyes. When she pushed him onto his stomach, he buried his head in her pillow, taking immense pleasure in her touch. She straddled him, working her way up to his shoulders again, then he felt her soft lips on the nape of his neck. He smiled, turning his head to look at her._

_She continued kissing him, rubbing her breasts against his shoulder blades, her fingers slowly exploring around his shoulders to his chest. When he became painfully stiff, he rolled, leaving her on her back, and he shifted around to face her. Her delighted squeal when he'd moved spurred his desire. He began kissing her, working his way down to her soft wetness. He wanted to be inside her, he wanted her to bear the fruit of his seed, but for now, he wanted to pleasure her more. He slipped his tongue inside her warmth, teasing her until she was writhing, begging for him to enter her. He finally obliged her, thrusting deep within her body-_

His eyes popped open, and he let out a frustrated growl that was far more devil than human. This had been happening for a few months. He would dream of this girl, always the same girl, rarely the same dream. Although each dream was an individual episode, usually quite graphically sexual in nature, he could piece them together to make a single continuity. He never saw how they'd met, nor did either of them ever say her name. Though she did become pregnant by him (one dream had even had a sweet scene between the two of them where she almost shyly told him of her condition), and several of the dreams showed her progressively gravid state (such as the one he'd had that morning), he never saw the birth of their child, nor did they ever discuss gender, or even names.

He knew her appearance, her smell, her body, her taste, the feel of her touch. He knew that his dream self was in love with her, and he didn't want to speculate on his waking self's feelings. He knew she was utterly in love with him. She always greeted him with a smile and open arms. She knew his devilish nature and loved that, too. Indeed, there had been dreams in which he'd been passionate with her in his Devil Trigger. Upon waking from those, he invariably _was_ triggered, and he had to spend much time and effort to finally sate his lust.

He prided himself on his cool, collected control, but he knew that if he didn't do something, these dreams would likely drive him mad. He only knew of a very few sources of help, and all of them required his brother. Little though he liked the idea, he made plans to go to Devil May Cry.

A bare week later, he was standing in Capulet City, perusing a phonebook. He was mildly surprised to find that Dante's shop was in the same building it had been all those years ago. At least it would be easy to find. Grabbing the duffle he'd brought, he made his way to the seedy side of town.

He could hear his twin's laughter as he approached the doors to the shop.

_He won't be laughing once I walk in. He'll probably pull out those wretched guns of his and give me that 'kiss' he had promised all those years ago._

Vergil grimaced sourly and opened the door.

For a moment, he thought he'd fallen asleep again, because he saw _her_ standing in his twin's office. She had turned to face the door as it had opened, still smiling from whatever Dante had said. He blinked only when he heard her gasp. Her hand flew to her throat as she whispered his name, not in soft tones of desire, or in playfully guilty tones, but in tones of fear. Two guns came up; between them, his brother's handsome visage was marred by hatred. Vergil couldn't focus on his twin, no matter how important it was. His gaze kept drifting to the female impossibly and inexplicably standing between the sons of Sparda. She darted to the side, clearly wanting to _not_ be between them. His eyes followed her every movement, and he was very aware of how hard he was. He pulled his gaze back to his brother, forced himself calm again, and slowly lowered both his duffle and Yamato to the ground.

"Nice to see you, Vergil. How have you been?"

The words were friendly; the tone was anything but.

"Dante, I know this is most unexpected. I have come to request your assistance in a personal matter."

She made a derisive snort, catching his attention, and her eyes grew round and fearful when he looked at her. She snapped a hand over her mouth and shrank back. His devil muttered dark, delicious suggestions of what to do to her, but he firmly pushed them aside, focusing on the dangerous hunter in front of him.

"You know I would not have come here, risking this very situation unless I was being genuine."

"I know what happened the last few times you wanted my assistance. I think I'll pass."

This wasn't going well, Vergil knew, but Dante hadn't shot him yet, so perhaps he could still salvage the situation.

"If you were going to shoot me, you would have done so already, so I will assume for the moment that you are reserving judgment. I-"

He hesitated. How was he supposed to explain he was being haunted by a woman in his dreams when she was standing right here in Dante's office?

"I have need of the library."

Dante cocked his head.

"You don't need me for that. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get into Pop's library without me, and you sure as hell aren't asking for my permission."

Dante followed Vergil's gaze as it flicked once more to her.

"Virgin sacrifices are off the menu, Big Brother," Dante growled menacingly.

She blushed, but Vergil had to keep from moaning as his devil started clamoring for her again.

"Dante," she said tentatively, causing both half-devils to look at her. "I think he's telling the truth."

Dante cocked his head at her questioningly. She nodded.

"He has stuff, look," she pointed at the duffle, "and he can summon those swords, right? But he hasn't. Hell, he put down Yamato, and from what you'd said, I always figured it'd take a small nuke to accomplish that."

Dante's mouth twisted into a smile. Vergil held still and said nothing, waiting to see if she would disarm his brother. His twin slowly lowered his guns, then put them away.

"All right, Vergil, let's say I believe you. What do you want from me? Like I said, you don't need me to get into the library."

"I have a rather persistent problem. You are the only other half-devil I know. I thought perhaps we could work out my issue together."

"Sorry, I think your issues require professional grade assistance."

"Indeed, and as you are the only professional in this particular field, you'll find my decision was quite logical."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Chapter two of four, a bit longer. Again, very citrusy, perhaps some language. It does seemingly leave off in a strange place, but I assure you, the break is natural._

_As always, I appreciate your thoughts and comments, and I would like to thank every who has left a review or sent a PM so far. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I had the rights to Devil May Cry (at last!), but when I was at school, a bully took my lunch money, car keys, and the rights! When I complained to the principal, he clucked sympathetically, but the rights were never recovered... :(_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later, he entered the office and found her alone, standing in front of Dante's desk. He slipped up quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. She stiffened, frozen in fear.

"What's your name?" he purred, his lips grazing her ear.

"Vergil," she breathed, pushing at his arms.

He laughed softly, kissing her neck.

"A strange coincidence," he murmured against her throat.

"Let me go," she asked softly, her voice strained.

"Truthfully answer me two questions, and I shall let you go."

She was silent, but she stopped pushing at his arms.

"What is your name?" he softly repeated.

"Jacqueline, but everyone calls me Jaq," she replied.

He frowned.

"A man's name."

"What's the other question?"

He could hear a note of impatience in her voice. He smiled again and sucked on her earlobe. She made a very gratifying gasp.

"Do you enjoy the way I'm touching you?" he breathed in her ear.

"I…I don't know," she said.

He frowned and fluttered kisses down her throat.

"That's not an answer," he muttered.

"That's the truth, which is what you asked for: _I don't know_. You said you'd let me go."

She pushed at him again. He was hard, throbbing with need, and his devil wanted to take her.

**_After all, she hasn't truly answered the last question. I can do with her what I wish until she answers me. _**

He released her instead, ignoring the devilish thought, and she whirled around to face him. She was obviously trying to look brave, but her serious frown was betrayed by the faint smell of fear.

"You haven't let me go yet."

"I released you."

"That's not the same, and you know it. You promised you'd let me go. Aren't you going to honor that?"

He smiled at her, something she obviously wasn't expecting from the surprise on her face. He took a step back, and she moved, skittering around the desk to place it between the two of them. She was watching him warily-

_-as well she knew she should be. He reached across the desk, pulling her onto its smooth surface. She squealed and giggled as he climbed on the desk, then on her._

_"Vergil," she breathed, excitement and desire in her eyes. He reached for her mouth, possessing it, exploring its every crevice. His hands slipped over her body, and she writhed under his touch. Soon, they were petting and kissing each other. She thrust her hand into his pants, stroking his length; he slid his hand into her panties, pushing his fingers inside. She moaned and cried out his name, tangling her fingers in his white hair._

_"Trigger for me," she begged, "it's been so long. You haven't done it once since coming to Devil May Cry." _

_Her eyes became sultry and cozening. _

_"I've missed it," she purred._

_Growling ecstatically, he obliged as he plunged into her._

_"Vergil!" she cried out in pleasure, "Ver-"_

"-gil?" her voice cut through his thoughts.

He blinked, focusing on her. She held a notebook in her hands.

"Dante said that if you were here when I showed up, to give this to you. Something about wards and maps. I assume it has to do with that library, especially since he didn't just want to leave it lying around."

He nodded curtly, noting the amused look on the face of the she-devil standing with her.

The dream last night was the first one he'd had that was based on an actual encounter with her. He shook it off, both wishing the girl had approached him alone, and grateful she hadn't.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her usual guarded tone mingled with curiosity.

He smiled at her, an expression that never failed to widen her beautiful eyes.

"I am fine. Was there anything else you needed to give me?"

The question was seemingly innocent, but all three of them knew he wasn't referring to more messages from his brother.

She shook her head as she stepped back, bumping into the she-devil. She whirled, perhaps expecting it to somehow be Vergil behind her instead of the blonde demoness, then turned back to eye him warily.

"Well, I guess I'd better get out of here then."

She smiled at the she-devil.

"Thanks for the shopping trip, I haven't had that much fun in a while. And that boutique was fabulous, the und-" she cut herself off abruptly, glancing at him, but he was perusing the book, seemingly not listening.

He found himself wondering what sort of 'under-things', as she usually termed them, she had in those bags.

_"Want to see what I got today? Trish took me shopping. No worries, I didn't let her pay for my stuff; I was imagining the look on your face if Dante had paid for my new under-things." _

_She gave one of those light, tinkling laughs that made his body tingle._

_She rummaged through the bags, pulling out item after item, most of it lace, satin, silk, or some combination, in varying colors: pinks, reds, blacks, greens, and especially blues. As pretty as those things were, however, he wondered why she'd bothered. A lot of her clothes, especially bras, panties, and nighties, ended up being shredded, ripped, or torn, eventually. Neither he nor his libido had much patience when it came to her 'under-things'. Apparently, however, she had thought about that as well._

_"Shall I pick out the first pretty thing to be destroyed, put it on, and let you tear it off me?" she teased, wiggling a pair of delicate lace panties._

_"Indeed," he replied seriously. _

_She giggled as she boldly stripped in front of him and pulled the underwear over her legs. She rummaged in the bags until she dredged up a matching bra and fastened it around her generous breasts. She walked up to him, pressing her body against his, wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him down for a kiss-_

The notebook hit the floor of the office, and he faintly heard that infernal she-devil laugh. The woman was gone, and the blonde demon was sitting on his twin's desk snickering at him.

"Lose your concentration, Vergil?" she asked sweetly.

He scowled at her, picked up the book, and retreated to the privacy of his room.

He tossed the book onto his bed. His many forays into the library had gone nowhere. Nothing in there had anything to do with dreams. He had yet to confess to his brother the exact nature of his problem, only saying that he'd been plagued by very real dreams that were ultimately distracting. He'd said nothing of their exact nature, nor about the girl. For her part, she had obviously not told Dante about the encounter that they had had at his desk.

Vergil stripped down and flopped onto his bed. There was no use putting it off any longer: he must tell Dante the full truth if he wanted to get an answer.

_"I love her," he said simply. _

_Dante nodded thoughtfully as they both stood in Vergil's bedroom doorway, watching her._

_"I'm happy for you, Verge. Never thought I'd get to say that. You going to marry her, find a place of your own? I'm pretty sure you don't want to raise your son here at the shop."_

_Said baby boy shifted around gently. She had obviously been feeding him and had fallen asleep. Now, they both lay asleep in Vergil's bed. The boy was so tiny, so delicate, it was almost hard for Vergil to believe he'd had anything to do with its creation._

_He watched the little one wiggle around again, this time moving enough to wake his mother. She smiled at the boy, her fingers ghosting through his white hair. She scooped him into her arms, looked up casually, and caught sight of the two men in the doorway. Slightly panicked, she dragged the sheet around her exposed body, shielding it from his twin's view, but Dante had already politely looked away._

_"How long have you two creeps been standing there watching me sleep?" she demanded. _

_Vergil smiled, sauntering into the room and sitting beside her on the bed. He kissed her temple._

_"Long enough for me to tell my brother that I love you."_

_"Impossible. I was awake not an hour ago, and I know it would have taken you longer than that to stumble over those words."_

_Dante chuckled from the door, but Vergil reached around to her behind and gave it a hard pinch. She jumped and squealed satisfyingly. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair._

_"So, what did you really say to your brother?"_

_"'I love her,'" he answered,_

"Do you now?" came his brother's voice.

Vergil's eyes snapped open, and he was all too aware of his own arousal. He groaned to himself as he sat up, cursing that his wretched brother had caught him in one of those dreams.

"What are you doing, Dante?"

"Trish told me you'd come up here after you got the book. You forgot to close your door; that's not like you."

"You are hardly in a position to know what is and is not like me."

"You've been here for a few months now. You're really not that much different from the sociopath you were at nineteen."

Dante strolled in, apparently unbothered by Vergil's nudity.

"You want to tell me what this is really about? Why you _really_ came here? Why your sleeping habits are so odd? Who it is that would get you to say 'I love her' aloud in your sleep? What is it you're really after, Vergil?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny everything, to tell Dante he was going home, but then he heard her voice: Wafting from upstairs? Only in his head? He couldn't tell; the line between his dreams and his reality had blurred so much he had to periodically remind himself that not only would she _not_ be waiting in his room for him, but he hadn't even _once_ bedded her.

He shook his head.

"For several months now, I have had these very real dreams, just as I have told you. They drive me to distraction with their intensity. It has become more and more difficult to distinguish between what has actually happened, and what has only happened in a dream. They have a continuity that is very rich in detail, despite the dreams not having occurred to me in chronological order. They involve my...relationship with a woman, including my impregnation of her with my seed. They are sexually graphic and quite arousing, even in the simple memory of them. You interrupted the first of them which finally revealed my child with her, a boy with white hair."

Dante snorted. "So go get laid. Problem solved."

"It is not that simple. I tried that, multiple times in the first few weeks. I came very close to killing a woman I had sex with after the first dream involving my devil."

"You _refrained_ from killing some woman? It _bothers you_ that you nearly killed someone?"

Vergil nodded solemnly, understanding his twin's incredulity.

"Not the same sociopath I was at nineteen," he commented dryly. "These dreams…this woman…" he trailed off, realizing the depth of his feelings in a disheartening revelation.

"You've had dreams of being with this woman while triggered?" Dante asked.

Vergil was silently thankful that his twin was not pressing him to finish his previous thought.

"Yes," Vergil smiled humorlessly, "in fact, she quite enjoys my devilish form."

Dante whistled low, shaking his head. Vergil hesitated, then plunged forward.

"There are other complications. Today, I slipped off into these dreams twice. Once, I was remembering a previous dream. The second time was a new one. I honestly can't even tell you if I was asleep or not. And-"

He hesitated, momentarily, prepping himself for a level of openness he hadn't had with his twin in many, many, years.

"When I decided to come to you for help, I had intended on telling you this from the first. I wanted to impose on whatever hospitality you offered as little as possible. I did not because when I walked in your door, I saw…saw her."

"Jaq? You were too embarrassed to admit all of this in front of her? Come on, Verge, you know by now she knows how to be discreet or scarce. You could have said it was private."

Vergil shook his head. "You do not understand, Dante. _She_ is the woman, the one I see in my dreams. She is the woman I have been mating with for nearly a year now, every night as I sleep."

Dante's eyebrows rose. "That explains why she distracts you so much," he commented dryly.

Vergil's mouth twisted sourly.

"My thoughts are still the same, Vergil. Sleep with her."

Whatever Vergil had been expecting his twin to say, that had decidedly _not_ been it.

"You believe I should proposition her?"

"Well I wouldn't recommend raping her," Dante growled menacingly.

"Who is she? How did she come to be here?"

"Interesting story," Dante mused.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Chapter three. Mild language, no citrus this time. It is almost entirely first person, the only instance of perspective-swapping, but I think that it allowed a better telling of the narrative for this part. Let me know what you think._

_Jimli :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I had the rights to Devil May Cry, but then I blinked, and the stone angels tore them to shreds._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I went down to the bar to blow off a little steam. Between the low-pay, low interest shit jobs I'd been getting, the constant badgering presence of Lady demanding her money, and my various tabs being cut off, I was ready to kill something; too bad there wasn't anything around to kill._

_Hell, that was part of the problem. I knew I wasn't getting drunk, not with the little cash I had, and it probably wasn't a good idea to try to get laid, either._

_I noticed a few new faces at the bar and hustled one of them at the pool table for some quick beer money. A pretty thing was sitting on a stool across from the bartender to his right. She gave me a passing glance at first, then a more astonished one. I gave her a wink, figuring she just didn't quite believe the way I looked or dressed. She frowned, opened her mouth a few times like she was going to say something, blushed, then turned back to her drink._

_She spent the entire evening sipping at soft drinks, covertly watching my every move. I wasn't too suspicious of her, mostly because she was so obviously human._

_She left before I did, but when I exited the bar, I caught her scent in the alley. I let her tail me, let her believe I didn't know she was there. When I went into the shop, she only hesitated a moment before following me inside._

_"I…I think I know you," she said softly, looking more at her hands than my face. _

_She looked up sharply. "I…I've been…dreaming about you. About us." She laughed. "Wow, that sounds creepy. Or stupid."_

_"You dream about me?"_

_"I don't know, I mean, yes…?" she faltered, obviously flustered. _

_She laughed again, a little bitterly this time. _

_"I mean, unless you have a brother."_

_I smiled, feeling a little bitter myself. "Actually, I do."_

_She blinked. "You do?" _

_She shook her head. _

_"Look, I'm sorry, mister. I don't normally go stalking after guys I see in bars, spouting random nonsense about dreams at them."_

_"Did you?"_

_"Did I what? Stalk you? Spout nonsense?"_

_"Dream about me."_

_She shook her head. _

_"If I did, it was dreadfully inaccurate. I mean, your face, and build, yeah, and that hair, but your voice, the way you move, the way you talk…. I don't know. You're just different." _

_She seemed disappointed, somehow, and it was almost funny._

_"Would you like to meet my brother?"_

_She frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Huh?"_

_"Give me just a minute, babe, okay?" _

_I wandered upstairs and rummaged around my closet, looking for some plain dark clothes. I found a sleeveless black vest, some dark pants, and a pair of brown boots. Not quite exact, but close, really close. I raked the front and sides of my hair back, and came downstairs._

_Her eyes grew wide, roving my body up and down hungrily. I wondered about the nature of these dreams she'd had. I kept my demeanor cold, slowly approaching her. She stepped to meet me, reaching for my face._

_"Vergil," she breathed. _

_Her scent and demeanor noticeably changed, and I knew for a fact what kind of dreams she'd had. The part that puzzled me was that she knew my brother's name. She cupped my cheek. _

_"You're real, I never thought I'd actually find you."_

_"You didn't," I said, a little harsher than I had meant. _

_She jerked her hand away as though I'd burnt her; maybe I had._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Vergil's my identical twin," I said, shaking my hair back into place._

_"Is or was?" she asked. _

_She'd stepped away, looking at her hands again. I grabbed my red coat from its hook, pulling it on over the dark clothes. I felt better doing so, and she visibly relaxed, looking at me once again. I flopped into my chair._

_"Who knows?" I said carelessly. "I'm not even sure I care."_

_She cocked her head again. _

_"Why?" she asked, suspicion in her voice._

_I told her about Alice, Arkham, Temen-ni-gru, the works. I didn't pull punches or sugarcoat shit. Her face fell, she looked almost wounded, and I felt like an ass for hurting her. I didn't know exactly what her dreams had told her about my twin, but I had a feeling that my memories of him weren't as cherished as hers._

_"In my dreams, he's not quite like that. He's sweet, in a cool manner. He is very sexual, a terrible flirt." _

_She looked at me, eyes meeting mine boldly, frankly. _

_"He loves me. We have a baby together, and he loves it, too." _

_She looked away again, her voice becoming quiet once more. _

_"But he's not really like that. Your brother sounds evil."_

_I didn't know what to say to any of that._

_She smiled once more, a soft, sad looking thing. _

_"Thank you for humoring the psycho stalker."_

_"Come back any time, babe," I called as she turned to leave._

_"Really?"_

_"Sure, babe. Any time. If I'm not here, you can wait if you want. Be careful about the Arms, though." _

_I pointed at the swords stabbed into the walls. She nodded, but I wasn't sure if she'd actually come back or not._

_It took her a week, but she wandered into the office, shyly asking if I remembered her. I assured her I did, but neither of us mentioned my brother again. I didn't even know if she continued to have dreams about him or not._

_It didn't take us long to become friends, and her visits became more frequent and lasted longer. She eventually met the others who come around the shop and developed varying levels of relations with them._

_Then, one day, my twin walked in._

Vergil blinked at Dante for two beats.

"She's dreamed about me?" he asked, ignoring the tight way his heart cramped, despite its frantic pounding.

His twin arched an eyebrow, noticing Vergil's reactions, but saying nothing.

Vergil stood, rescuing his clothes from the floor and dressing. He gave his brother one last look over his shoulder before going downstairs to see if she were truly there or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__All right, here it is, the final chapter of this little story. Language not an issue, but there is an intense scene in the beginning, and more lemon._

_Hope everyone has enjoyed this!_

_Jimli :P_

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I had to sell the rights to Devil May Cry to support my internet addiction. If I had known what they were going to do with them... *sniff..sniff*..._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_He met her on the stairs, and she threw her arms around him happily. He leaned down to kiss her, enjoying her taste, the feel of her body. He moaned when she grabbed his-_

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Dante's voice cut in.

Vergil blinked. He was on the stair, but she was nowhere. The office was entirely empty and his infernal twin was standing on the stair next to him.

He braced himself, waiting for his brother's mouth to start running with what he thought passed for wit, but Dante was studying him seriously.

Dante brushed past him, shrugging carelessly as he walked to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hey, babe!" he said after dialing. "You want to come by the office?"

Vergil tuned out; he didn't care about his brother's sordid trysts. He went over to the coffee table and resumed leafing through his piles of notes. As fruitless as they were, at least he was doing something.

He spent the next half hour fighting to focus on his notes; every time she invaded his thoughts, he pushed her aside. His devil was howling with need. He sighed to himself.

There was no avoiding it tonight; he would have to find some woman to sleep with, and being in his brother's town, he knew it would be complicated. Not only did he run the very real risk of being confused for his twin, but he had to be careful. He couldn't hurt anyone, he couldn't trigger during the act, and he couldn't just find a she-devil.

He threw the notebook he wasn't really reading to the floor in frustration. Coming here had been such a bad idea; no, staying here after seeing her had been a bad idea, but he couldn't go, it was way too hard to leave knowing she was _real_, she was _here,_ and that she'd dreamt about him, too.

_"Vergil? Are you all right, Vergil? I heard you swear, I saw your book hit the floor-"_

_He pounced at her, catching her mouth in his, his hands roving her body. He felt her hands against his chest, tasted her tongue against his. He moaned into her mouth, glad she was here, she could make everything better, that was why he loved her._

_His hands tugged at her clothes, pulling and pushing them aside. His fingers snagged a pair of lacy panties, her new under-things, and he tore them. He trailed kisses from her mouth down her throat, looking for the spot he knew she loved._

_She started to say his name, barely squeaking out the first syllable before his teeth nipped that spot, eliciting a sharp, satisfying gasp from her._

_He ground his hips against hers, pressing his throbbing manhood against her wet warmth. She wasn't undoing his clothing. Probably some sort of teasing game, but he simply had no patience for that kind of foreplay right now. He needed to be inside her _**now**_, and to that end, he undid his own fastenings. She could play and tease him later. He reached for her mouth again, then grabbed her hips, preparing to plunge inside her-_

He blinked, hearing her voice.

"Vergil? You're scaring me. Please, please don't?"

She was under him, her clothes torn askew. His hands were indeed gripping her hips, his own body exposed. His devil growled at him, his manhood throbbed painfully. A scrap of wet blue lace was wrapped around the fingers of one hand.

_What am I doing?! _

There was a fresh bruise on her throat, and his mouth was filled with the taste of hers.

Horrified, he let her go, tricking away from her instinctively. His skin crawled. Whatever else he had done, had considered doing, no matter what anyone thought, there were actions that were abhorrent to him and to his honor _and he had very nearly done one of the worst of them!_

He straightened his clothing, covering himself. He disentangled his fingers from the once-pretty under-thing, letting it fall to the floor, and went upstairs to his room.

Dante hadn't been any help; the library had proved useless. His problem had become exacerbated because of her presence, through no fault of her own, but still, this last slip of reality had almost proved disastrous. He needed to leave, go home. At least there he could find temporary solutions without the complications of being in his brother's vicinity. At least there, he wouldn't have to face her.

Having had real interactions with her had made his slips more frequent, more real, and ultimately more confusing. At least at home, he didn't run the risk of raping her in the midst of some fantasy. Any encounter he had with her at home was safely in his head, not her body.

"Vergil?"

Her voice was haunting him.

"Vergil? What's wrong?"

"Leave me," he commanded. "I don't care if you are in my head or standing there, leave me. I cannot do this any longer. These visions are no longer distracting, they are skewing my perception of reality."

"What visions, Vergil?"

"You. Us. Our child. I cannot take it. I have never been one for flights of fancy or fairy stories, and I have indulged these for far too long."

"You had those dreams, too?"

"Yes, and I will do what I must to rid myself of them. Such things are obviously not meant for me."

He continued raiding the closet, the drawers. When did he acquire so much stuff? He had only brought a single duffle with him!

"Why not?"

"What?"

He whirled, seeing her. He was only partially certain he was seeing the real Jaq.

"Why aren't such things meant for you? What's wrong with you?"

He laughed bitterly. "Were you not privy to what happened downstairs? I nearly took you without consent. Does that not bother you? Why follow me?"

"I remember what happened. You were dazed, sleeping almost, and then you woke up when I called to you. You didn't hurt me. You scared me."

"Of course I scared you!" he snapped.

"I was scared because there was obviously something wrong with you, not because of what you were doing."

"You told me to stop. You were clearly afraid of me."

"I said 'please don't'. I didn't want you to do something when you weren't really awake. Dante told me about your problem, that you were having trouble sleeping and doing things while sleeping. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."

_What?_

"You remember when you came up behind me and asked me if I liked the way you were touching me? I told you I didn't know, but that wasn't really the truth. I'm kind of surprised you let me go. I didn't think that your devil would have let me lie to you."

He blinked at her, but she continued.

"The truth is, I did, just like I enjoyed what you were doing downstairs. I thought I was going crazy before I met your brother. He told me that you asked how we met. When he walked down, looking and acting like you, I thought my heart would either pound out of my chest, or stop altogether. It was Vergil, you see, _my _Vergil. I thought I'd never find anything like him, that I'd made him up, but no, there he was. Except, he wasn't; it was just Dante, playing out one of his uncanny hunches. Then he broke my heart, telling me what his twin was like."

Vergil winced. Dante hadn't given him a verbatim recital of everything he'd told her, but he hadn't needed to. He knew too well how brutally honest his twin was, and how angry he'd been over their final falling out.

"When you first came to Devil May Cry, all those things came to mind, and I _was_ afraid, but I couldn't help but remember all those dreams, too. The worst part was that I could see my Vergil in you, in your behavior and words. I saw Dante's twin, but I saw my lover and mate."

She stepped up to him and caressed his cheek. His eyes closed, and he made a noise somewhere between a purr and a growl as he pushed his cheek deeper into her cupped palm.

"In all the time you've been here, you've never done anything wrong. You haven't hurt anyone, especially not me. You've even helped your brother out on a few things. Then, I realized it, something I should've seen before. All those things you did, I know they're true, Dante isn't a liar, but they were a long time ago. You and Dante were teens. You have changed since then, even Dante sees it. I could barely see the evil twin he'd described, but every day, I saw my mate more and more."

He pulled away from her. Was this real? Was she really here, saying these things?

"Vergil?" he heard her voice again, unwilling to open his eyes to find it had all been just another fantasy.

He felt her hands on him, caressing, petting.

"Vergil? Please don't go without me."

He opened his eyes, and she was standing in front of him, stroking his chest, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes.

"Don't go without me? I want to see your house, that strange mansion on the cliffs. I want to wake up to the morning sun in your window, and hear you grumble about hating mornings, even as you breathe in the breeze. I want to be chased all around the library, avoiding those weird barriers you make to keep me there. I want to meet our little boy, to finally hear what you want to name him. I want you. I want to be your lover, wife, and mate. Please? Please say you want that, too?"

"I do," he answered as he pressed his mouth to hers.

_He scooped her into his arms and set her on the bed. His mouth found hers again and again. His hands gently pushed her skirt down from her waist as her hands pushed his coat from his broad shoulders. He bit the bruise on her throat again, sucking and nipping before trailing up to her earlobe._

_She unzipped his vest, revealing his bare chest underneath, then carefully hooked her fingers under the knot of his cravat. His hands ran up her back, at first trying to undo the clasps on her lacy bra, then he growled and simply tore it away._

_She laughed. "Never have enough patience for those, do you?"_

_"No," he growled, pushing her shirt over her head. _

_He sat back on his knees, reaching for his fly, but she pushed his hands away, tugging it open herself, and cupping his throbbing part gently before roughly yanking it out of his pants. He triggered, unable and unwilling to restrain himself and plunged into her warmth._

_He rocked within her, feeling her hips move with his, feeling her tighten around his hot length._

_His hands squeezed her buttocks, then her breasts, and she moaned his name in delight. She dug her heels in his rear, and tugged on his folded wings, before sliding her hands under them towards the softer, more sensitive flesh._

_He sucked on her lobes, her lips, her tongue; he swallowed her moans, whimpers, and calls of his name. She jerked under him, breaking rhythm, tightening gloriously around him as she came, thrusting against him. He climaxed with her, pouring his seed deep into her womb, knowing that it would not be the last time, hoping it would become the beautiful baby boy they'd both dreamed of._

_"Vergil," she said breathlessly. "Vergil, I-"_

"-need you to move. The baby's going to wake up his uncle."

Vergil blinked awake, letting go of his mate. She smiled at him, then gave his partial erection an affectionate tug.

"We can take care of this in a moment; first, I need to feed the baby."

Vergil shook off sleep as he watched his wife pad over to the baby's crib in the corner.

He mused over the dream he'd been having, a memory of their first time together.

They had spent all that night together, then they had made arrangements for Jaq to come live with him.

Dante had been shocked speechless when Vergil had hugged him, thanking him for all his help and promising they would be in touch.

Vergil was delightfully surprised to find out that the scenarios provided by the dreams he'd had were not the most enjoyable moments he had with his mate. He was also very curious that not all of them came to pass, and those that did, didn't always happen as he'd dreamed.

He shared his remembered dreams with her, as she did hers, and found that only a few synched up, but somehow, Vergil couldn't have cared less.

When she _did_ become pregnant (the touching dream he'd had about the reveal had been very accurate, nearly to the word), they told Dante, who had cordially invited them to the shop once his niece or nephew had arrived.

They waited until the baby was old enough to travel fairly well before taking Dante up on the offer, and despite Vergil's misgivings about how his brother would take to living with a baby, even for a while, he had to admit, his twin exceeded his expectations, even cheerfully changing diapers now and again.

Despite Dante's hospitality, they were both becoming homesick, and they planned on returning to their isolated mansion soon, away from the busyness of the city.

For the moment, though, Vergil was more than content to watch his mate feed their little one, and he was looking forward to the fun they were going to have afterwards.

It was even better than he'd dreamed it would be.


End file.
